1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drum assembly for use on a continuous mining machine and, more particularly to a drum assembly having a pair of independently operable drum sections which may be joined by a coupler to function as a unitary drum member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of continuous mining machines with drum type dislodging means are well known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,096 discloses a drum assembly for a mining machine having two end portions and an intermediate portion with the intermediate portion containing the motor for driving the drum assembly and reduction gears for reducing the speed of rotation of the drum supported on the extension of a boom assembly extending from the mining machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,969 discloses a continuous mining machine with a drum member rotatably mounted on the front of a boom member transversely to the body portion of the mining machine with an intermediate portion and canted end portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,930 discloses a mining machine having a drum assembly extending transversely to the axis of the mining machine frame from a boom member. The drum assembly has an intermediate drum portion and a pair of canted end portions. An input drive shaft having a pinion gear meshes with bevel gears secured to the drum member intermediate portion, and the canted end portions are driven either by gearing meshing with the bevel gears or directly from the bevel gears through a universal type joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,189 discloses a continuous mining machine with a split intermediate drum portion extending transversely to the axis of the mining machine frame from a boom member and canted end drum portions on either side of the intermediate drum portion. The input drive shaft has a pinion which meshes with a bevel gear in the intermediate drum portion causing the intermediate drum to rotate. The end drum portions are rotated by gearing on the outside annular edge of the intermediate drum portions meshing with gearing on the inside annular edge of the end drum portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,705 discloses a continuous mining machine with a drum assembly rotatably connected to a boom assembly extending from the frame of the mining machine. The drum assembly has two end portions and a split intermediate portion. Input shafts transmit rotation to each end portion and from the end portions rotation is transmitted to the intermediate portion.
U.S Pat. No. 4,270,803 discloses a continuous mining machine with a boom assembly having a cutter drum assembly extending therefrom transversely to the longitudinal axis of the frame of the mining machine. The cutter drum assembly has an intermediate portion and two end portions and is rotatably mounted on the forward end of the boom assembly. The end portions are canted. The input shaft from the motor transmits rotational force to the end drum portions, from which rotational force is transmitted to the intermediate drum portion by means of a universal joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,363 discloses a drive assembly for a mining machine cutter drum. The cutter drum assembly is mounted on a boom which extends forwardly from the mining machine frame. The cutter drum assembly is mounted transversely to the longitudinal axis of the mining machine frame, and includes an intermediate portion and two canted end portions. An input shaft transmits rotation to the end drum portion, from which rotation is transmitted to the intermediate drum portion.
Although the prior art discloses cutter drum assemblies having intermediate and end drum portions and transmitting rotation from the end portion of the cutter drum to the intermediate portion of the cutter drum, there remains a need for a cutter drum assembly having independently operable drum sections driven by separate motors.
There also remains a need for a cutter drum having a pair of independent sections that may be joined by a coupler to form a unitary cutter drum and a need to provide a drum assembly with a removable outboard bearing support to facilitate ease of repair and maintenance of the drum assembly.
There is a need for a drum drive assembly with an output shaft having a shear coupling to provide torque to an intermediate drum portion which is accessible from the outboard drum portion wall and has a puller shaft attached thereto to enable removal of the output shaft and/or shear coupling by means of the puller shaft.